Love Sure Moves Fast
by TheShadow1986
Summary: Scout and Spy have feelings for each other, but aren't quite sure how to deal with them. Scout makes the first move, but are they moving too quickly?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all! This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me :P There was... something else I was going to say, I'm sure, but I can't think of it... Uhhh... I dunno, I guess I'll tell you if I ever figure it out.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or any of its characters!**

* * *

This could _not_ be happening.

He mumbled a French curse to himself, throwing his suit jacket and mask over to a desk in his room. He poured himself a glass of Scotch and collapsed back into a chair, lighting a new cigarette. He ran a hand through his matted, dark grey hair, frowning a bit. Good god, he was old enough to be his _dad_, he shouldn't be thinking about him that way!

He frowned more when he remembered he had strong competition and likely no chance at all. _Seduce me._ At the time, a humorous, probably embarrassing for Sout, order. Harmless to both of them. Sure, he was going to fuck around with his annoying teammate, but he was honestly trying to help.

The only difference now being that it had worked, and most definitely on the wrong person.

Spy wouldn't admit he had a crush on _anyone, _and he wouldn't even admit to himself that he had a crush on Scout. He'd been battling with the feelings for a couple weeks now, ever since the bread incident. It was distracting him from his work. It was also making him more and more thankful that his mask covered his cheekbones, because he was _never_ seen blushing, and if he was, he'd never live it down.

He sighed again, standing up once his Scotch was gone, heading to his bathroom. He turned the shower on, shedding the rest of his clothes, and getting in, quickly cleaning himself before getting out, drying off, and wrapping the towel around his waist. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before hearing a knock at his door. He rolled his eyes, resuming his normal, constantly-annoyed demeanor, answering it.

"Hey, Miss Paulin' just caaalled…" It was scout, and he seemed to have been caught off-guard by Spy's half-nakedness. "U-uh… And she wants everyone to know we're on for tomorrow, so be ready by noon. Bye," he said quickly, leaving, followed by Spy slamming his door. He lost his composure as soon as it was shut, his face turning pink. What was it about that hyperactive boy that was so appealing all of the sudden?!

He groaned slightly, sliding on a pair of pajama shorts before climbing into bed and swiftly falling asleep.

* * *

As Scout walked away, he blushed deeply. Had Spy noticed his little slip up there? Shit, shit, shit!

Scout and Miss Pauling had shared their first date already, but due to their hardly ever actually crossing schedules, maturely decided on an open relationship. This is about when Scout had developed feelings for his older teammate.

He lightly scolded himself as he walked back to his room to shower. He'd been trying desperately to hide, maybe even disprove that the feelings he was having were even real. After all, there was no way he even had a chance with this guy! Spy hated him everyone knew that.

He returned to his room and noisily threw his headset onto his table, followed less noisily by his cap. He sighed a bit before turning to shower.

When Spy had initially told Scout to seduce him, he was confused, embarrassed, and convinced he was kidding. As they got into it, though… Scout certainly didn't realize it then, but he did now; he was actually trying to seduce him! He wasn't sure if it had worked or not, but he unrealistically hoped it had.

He got out of the shower, drying himself off and wrapping himself in a towel, walking to find a pair of boxer shorts, slipping them on, and then slipping into bed. This was just… absolutely ridiculous that this was happening. He turned over, and went to sleep, his mind placing the older man beside him in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this! I really enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TF2. It belongs to Valve.**

* * *

The next day came much too early for the mercenaries. Well, most of them. Spy was always awake by 8, Engineer by 7, and Pyro by… Well, no one really knew when they got up, but it was certainly earlier than anyone else. The rest of the men were usually not up until 10, sometimes 11, and today was an 11 o'clock day, even though it was also a battle day.

Scout drudged out of his room, putting on his cap and headset as he did. Spy, who had gone back to his room to get a new pack of cigarettes for his Spytron, exited just as scout was passing, forcing the two men to walk beside each other. Spy assumed Scout was just ignoring him since he was pretty sure Scout hated him after fucking around with him that 70 hours. Scout assumed Spy was just ignoring him since he _knew_ Spy hated him after… well, everything; his hyperactivity did _not_ mesh well with Spy's demeanor.

They stole a glance at each other at the same time, followed by quickly diverting said glance. Spy's cheeks turned slightly pink under his mask, Scout's face turning rather red for the entire world to see.

They entered battlements, everyone getting their last bits of gear on before briefing. Spy equipped his new sharp dresser, his ambassador, and slit his spytron and sapper into his jacket. Scout loaded his scattergun, put his pistol in his pocket, and grabbed his bat. The Red team had a good feeling about today.

_Especially_ Scout.

He had a little wager with himself. If they lost, tonight would not be the night he admitted his feelings to Spy. If they won, it would. Spy had no such wager, as he was seriously convinced he wouldn't have a chance.

The Administrator called countdown, and the team nodded to each other.

"Three… two… one!" she shouted. The gates swung open and Scout zipped out, heading right for Blu's intelligence. After nearly being shot to respawn by a sentry gun, he called for help.

"Hey, Spy! Get over here, there's a sentry in my way!" he called out, hiding his nervousness as he did. After all, it was his crush.

"On my way," Spy responded, his heart fluttering slightly as he heard Scout's voice. Spy cloaked and quickly walked over to Scout, uncloaking as he neared.

"Up that-a-way," Scout said.

Spy nodded, quickly disguising as an enemy spy and explaining to the engineer that there was another spy, and he'd hold down base as the engineer looked around. Working quickly, Spy sapped and destroyed the Blu sentry, waving Scout along.

Scout zipped past as Spy cloaked again and quickly cleared the area. Scout was out with the intelligence in a matter of seconds. Moving continually more quickly, he reached their own intelligence room and dropped it off, hearing the Administrator congratulate the Red team on yet another win.

Scout sighed a little. _Well… Guess that means I'm tellin' Spy… _He walked to his locker, setting his gear back, and sauntering back to his room.

Spy, on the other hand, was trying to cherish the few moments they were together today, not expecting to see his subject of infatuation until dinner. He, too, walked back to his room, again removing his mask and suit jacket. What were the chances of this working? Should he tell someone? No, he would never live it down. This wasn't exactly the most accepting and understanding group.

Back in Scout's room, he dug out a note card identical to the ones from the bread incident, as well as a pen. He wrote down a few things and sighed. He stared at it for quite a while before taking a deep breath, getting up, and sliding the card under Spy's door. He practically sprinted back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Several hours had to have passed before Spy got up. He needed some more vigarettes anyway. He noticed a white card by his door, his heart skipping as he identified Scout's handwriting. Was this it?

He picked it up, taking a deep breath before reading it. One side read, "Scout's really real wish," and in smaller letters "hopefully not a death wish." He smiled slightly, letting himself believe, at least for this moment, this wasn't some big joke. He flipped it over. It said "Go on a date with Spy."

His heart stopped and so did his brain. He flung his door open and bursted into Scout's room.

"Zis had better not be a joke!" Spy said, throwing the card at him.

At first, his wording didn't compute. "I-I'm sorry, Spy, it's just- Wait, are you sayin' that you… uh… R-return those feelins?"

"_Return?_" Spy asked, almost as if he was amazed. This was actually happening. _Putain de merde._

Scout slowly got up from the couch and nodded. "Does this mean…?"

"We…?" Spy continued. His cheeks felt hot. Shit. He was blushing, wasn't he? Scout had a similar thought process going through his mind as his face brightened.

They stood staring at each other for quite a while. Several minutes had to have passed. Spy was the first one to speak.

"I… I'll see you at dinner," he said softly. "I have to compute zis…" He turned to walk out, but Scout stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder, turning the older one around, and pressing a kiss to his lips. Spy recoiled at first in surprise, then melted into it, kissing him back for a while.

"You look good without your mask," he said, a shy smile and slight blush on his face.

Spy smiled back. "And you wizout your cap," he responded. "Zank you for not letting zis be a joke."

"Not a problem," Scout responded.

Spy waved a bit and turned back to his room. His face was still pink, his face still plastered with a dumb smile. Scout liked him! Well… At least he was pretty sure; This might be a dream or something. He returned to his room and, as soon as the door was shut, cheered to himself for his luck.

Scout, back in his room, was doing about the same thing. It worked. It actually worked! Ooh hoo hoo, he was going to have a meaningful, functional relationship! What a day!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey all! I know this chapter is late, I'm gonna try to post a chapter a day lest I get writer's block. Anyway, just a quick note in here, after reading Spy's official wiki I know he doesn't only speak French, but also quips of Spanish and Catalan. So there's a line of Spanish in here. I know.  
**

**Marzerin: Thanks for the review! Also, I intend to, trust me, I'm actually really liking this :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF2, sadly.**

* * *

Dinner was slightly rocky, as scout and Spy were trying desperately not to blush, smile like idiots, or kiss during the entirety. Once dinner was over, however, they brushed past each other.

"My room," Spy said.

"Sounds good," Scout responded.

They both smiled and went to their own rooms first, then Scout walked over to Spy's room and knocked on the door. Spy opened the door, ushering him in.

"Welcome, _mon amour,_" he said, offering him a glass of Scotch.

"Thanks," Scout responded, taking the glass as well as a sip of the drink.

"Congratulations," Spy said.

"Huh? On what?" Scout asked, confused.

"You successfully seduced me," he explained. "Good job."

Scout laughed a bit. "Thanks. 'Ey, um, how long have you, uh, had feelins for me?"

"Zince ze bread incident," Spy admitted willingly. He deserved to know. "But I convinced myzelf zat I had no chance wis you because of Mademoiselle Pauling," he explained.

"Yeah… Well, Missy and I are in an open relationship at this point, so nothin' to worry about," Scout explained.

Spy nodded, then motioned to the couch in his room. "Take a seat, no point in standing around all night," he smiled, his usual sarcastic tone replaced with one of kindness.

Scout smiled, plopping down. He took another sip of the Scotch and hummed a bit. "This is good… What is it?"

"Eighteen year real _Scotch_. Not ze fake shit Demo has stored away," Spy responded. Scout laughed a little as Spy sat down next to him, draping his arm over Scout's shoulders and taking a sip of his drink. Scout's face pinked a little and he thumbed the edge of his glass. He had a small, kind of goofy smile on his face.

"Alexadre," he said. "Or Alex."

"Huh?" Scout responded.

"My name. It's Alex," he said.

"Oh. That's cool," he said. "Daniel. Er, well, Dan."

Spy nodded a bit. "Zat's a very nice name," he smiled. "I appreciate you coming forward and zaying somezing to me. I wouldn't have been brave enough."

Scout shrugged a little. "IT's no big deal, really. I kinda had a bet wit' myself. If I get the intel, I tell you. If I don't, I ain't tellin' no one nothin'. Got the intel, so… here we are," he said.

"I see," Spy responded. "Well, I am very glad you got ze intel," he said, pressing a kiss to Scout's cheek.

Scout jumped a little, not in surprise, but in realization. "What is it, _mon cheri_?"

"What are we gonna do about the others? I mean, if they find out…" Scout said, worried, turning to show that worry on his face to Spy.

"_No te preocupes, mi amor,_" he replied. "Don't worry. If they give us shit, I'll take care of it," he responded, winking, then glancing down at Scout's hands. "What is under all zose bandages, Dan?"

Scout looked at them as well, taking another sip of his drink. "I'll show you if you show me what's under your gloves," he said.

Spy sighed and removed his gloves gracefully, which made Scout wonder for a moment what those hands were fully capable of… The thought made him blush a bit more. After inspecting Spy's hands and finding nothing unusual other than identical scars on each hand, Scout removed his bandages from his hands and wrists, revealing calloused knuckles from fighting back home and a left wrist riddled with scars the he knew were from his own doing.

Noticing these, Spy frowned. "Are zose…?"

"Yeah. But it's been years. Nothin' to worry about," he shrugged. "Just… lots'a stress from my brothers. Didn't know where else to turn. I cover 'em up 'cause I don't want people askin'." He shrugged again, starting to re-wrap his hands. "Anyway, what's with _your_ scars?"

Spy had two identical scars on the backs and fronts of both his hands; a (rather scraggly) line. He chuckled. "When I waz still in France, doing ze same zing, I got caught by ze American ambassador's security," he explained. "Zey did not take too kindly to my being zere, so zey stabbed me through boz hands. I couldn't do anyzing for a year."

Scout looked thoroughly impressed. "Yeah. Americans are kinda mean, ain't they?" Scout asked, laughing a little, taking another sip of his Scotch.

"Most," he said. "But not you." With that, Spy pressed another kiss to Scout's cheek, then to his lips. Scout kissed back, matching the feeling behind it. After several moments of this, Scout became painfully aware of the fact he was fingering through Spy's hair at the back of his neck, causing Spy to shiver a bit. Spy slowly, almost gingerly, split the kiss, laughing slightly. Scout grinned back, almost nervously.

"Heh… S-sorry," he said.

"For what, my dear? A shiver izn't going to kill me," he responded.

Scout shrugged a little. He supposed maybe he _wasn't_ sure what he was sorry for… Hm.

"I, uh… This is kinda my first time bein' with a dude, so uh… I guess I dunno if it works like it does with girls or not," he explained.

Spy smiled at him, tracing his still bare fingers under Scout's chin. "I'm just as mysterious as women usually," he said in a faintly sarcastic tone, "but overall, I'd say men are _much_ easier to please."  
Scout smiled. "But still similar?"

"I'd say so."

"So if I do this…" Scout leaned forward and started lightly kissing Spy's neck, trying to find that sweet spot he found usually existed.

"Ooh…" A small sound escaped Spy's lips and Scout took this as having found the previously mentioned spot. He responded by kissing it again, then lightly sucking. This produced a louder sound from Spy, as well as him gripping Scout's hair lightly. Eventually, once it was pretty well guaranteed that Spy had a hickey, Scout surfaced for air.

Spy's face was flushed a bit. Not only had that felt spectacular, he found it rather arousing, which he managed to hide. Too soon for anything like that. Unless…

"Um… Scout, so you want to stay here tonight? Nozzing is scheduled for tomorrow. No one should find out."

Scout smiled and nodded stupidly. He caught himself and stopped, but only after Spy had laughed a bit at him. "I mean… Yeah, I'd love to. Uh, mind if I grab somethin' from my room real quick?"

"Go ahead, _mon cheri._ I'll be waiting," he responded, winking at him and standing again. Scout stood as well, hugging and kissing his new boyfriend one more time before heading to his room to quickly shower and grab boxer shorts.

* * *

In the next hour, the two were furiously making out on Spy's bed, an obvious struggle for dominance going on. Moans, soft ones, were heard in the tangle of sheets at first, which quickly escalated to loud ones from Spy and grunts from Scout.

Several more hours of this passed before they settled down again, both Surfacing from the sheets for fresh air, Spy wiping his mouth.

"Had I known your tongue waz zat good in pleasing as it iz in wit, we would have done zis long ago," Spy commented.

"Same," Scout responded, his head still clouded by the pleasure he just recieved, his voice quiet as he tried to catch his breath. "Same."

Spy smiled a little, a small laugh escaping his lips. 'We should sleep. I won't be up by my usual time at zis point."

Scout chucked and turned over, cuddling into Spy. "Your usual time is was too freakin' early," he said.

"Preposterous. Once you get older you'll wish you could sleep till noon," Spy responded.

"Fair enough," Scout responded. "G'night."

"_Bonne nuit,_" Spy said, kissing Scout one last time before they both dozed off to sleep.


End file.
